Hurt and Healing
by KH Stories
Summary: Hatred is blind, but yet again, so is love.
1. Prologue

**Hello All!**

**So as some of you may know, I am a huge Drarry shipper... I never really considered writing about them though...**

**UNTIL TODAY!**

**ba-ba-bahhhhh**

**I'm not really sure how far I'll take this fanfic or where it's going, so I think it'll be a bit of an adventure for both of us. :) So please, have fun and enjoy... "Hurt and Healing!"**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

He really didn't mean to do it.

He'd honestly never wish anything that horrible on anyone.

"I know what you did Malfoy." Harry called him out, watching the Slytherin cave over a sink. His moon-kissed, blonde hair hung out of place and shirt was messy and untucked. Malfoy looked up, eyes red and full of fear. Was he… crying?

Slytherins certainly do _not_ cry. Not _ever_. He felt his heart fold in his chest… over… _Draco._ The name made his stomach curl unpleasantly. Malfoy let out a shaky breath, and Harry felt as if his hatred of the boy had knocked down enough where he saw him as an actual person… with _actual feelings._

It was just too weird.

_That pathetic little… weasel… Git. Fuck he gave about anything but his stupid Gryffindor pride. He doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself._

_"You hexed her didn't you?" Harry said, with an unfamiliar tone of… was that pity? Slytherins are NOT pitied._

Draco's eyes widened with indisputable fear. Without thinking, Draco tossed a curse in his way and fled.

Harry felt his concern vanish instantly and the hatred for the Slytherin rise up yet again as he tossed a spell instantly back. Harry ducked behind the stall, heart rising and falling quickly. He quietly crouched down to his knees, peering out from under the door when Draco tossed another curse at him. He ducked quickly and chased after the boy.

They came face-to-face. Maybe if Harry stopped and just talk to Draco, who was clearly in full panic and shock, maybe then he'd find out _what _was going on in that snakes head….

And why the prideful Slytherin was reduced to tears about it.

Draco raised his wand and Harry retorted with the first spell that came to his mind.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ He yelled, and Draco was tossed back through the air and onto the flooded bathroom floor. 'For Enemies' flashed in the front of his mind. What had he done? Hastily, Harry stepped forward towards the boy's crash.

The tips of his silver hair were of a murderous wine and swirls of red pooled in the clear water. Harry felt the rate of his heart increase… What _had _he just done? He blinked at the thrashing, moaning boy below him, feeling the blood pound in his ears so loudly the footsteps behind him were completely muted. Snape appeared, eyes dark and piercing, flickering back and forth between Harry and the unrecognizable Slytherin.

Snape bent over him, muttering some sort of counter-curse. Harry could feel his heart pound against his chest.

Would Draco be okay?

Harry could feel his stomach turn nervously.

What if Draco died?

Harry's heart broke at the very thought of it.

Since when did he care?

He looked down at the Slytherin, convulsing in pain and eyes shut tightly as his blood seeped from his clothes. Guilt ached and ate at his heart and Harry questioned why it was so present.

So Harry turned on heel and ran.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Harry, what's going on with you?" Asked Hermione during Potions as they attempted to brew Amortentia. Harry was pretending to focus on his work, when really his mind was racing.

"N-nothing. Totally fine!" Harry replied.

"Really? Because you've been all jumpy since Katie got back." Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him suspiciously. A bubble popped in Ron's potion and Harry flinched. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her potion. "Yah…_ totally_ fine."

"I'm just nervous about the match this Friday, is all."

"_You're tellin me, mate._" Ron muttered.

"Tiiiime's UP!" Called Slughorn, frightening Harry to the extent which his ladle ended up in Seamus' potion, causing it to burst in his face. Slughorn tisked and shook his head as he passed Seamus' cauldron, moving down the line. The bell rang before he could reach Neville's (who looked extremely relieved), and Harry bolted out of class.

"Where are you off too?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm- just… Library!" Harry yelled back.

"Bloody hell, has he gone mad?" Ron looked at Hermione with utter confusion, puzzled by the boy who flew down the hall, robes billowing in his wake. Harry pushed past bewildered students in his beeline to the hospital wing. As Harry approached the big, oak doors, he attempted to regain his composure. As Harry asked Madam Pomfrey where Draco was, he felt his hands trembling slightly by his sides. She nodded down towards the closed-off bed and Harry smiled slightly in thanks.

Each footfall fell heavy on the floor as Harry grew closer to the curtains. He reached out a shaky hand and quietly pulled the curtains back. Draco's eyes were closed blissfully, his platinum blonde hair shimmering slightly in the sunlight beaming through the window. Harry pulled up a chair and sat silently for what seemed like hours according to the falling sun. Harry didn't dare touch the ghostly skin for fear it would burn him. Guilt washed over his features as he stared down at Draco, stomach sinking as Draco fidgeted slightly in his sleep.

"Harry, it's time for you to go." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Um- is he gonna be okay?" He asked, trying to look nonchalant.

"He'll be fine, just needs some rest to recover. He'll be up and out within the week." Harry bowed his head slightly in response and waved goodbye as he stalked up to Gryffindor tower. Muttering the password and rubbing his eyes wearily, he climbed into the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Oi, mate! Where you've been?" Ron hollered.

"Library." Harry waved him off and slammed the door behind him, tossing his robe onto the floor before climbing into bed. It wasn't a moment longer when he fell fast asleep.

* * *

"_Harry." Draco whispered from across the great hall at dinner. Suddenly, everyone was gone and Draco was behind him, whispering quietly into his ear. "Harry." A stray hair tickled his ear._

_ "Draco!" Harry replied, startled. They were in the dungeon now; he was pressed up against the stonewall, rattling chains suddenly becoming apparent and blood seeping out of Harry's cuffs. His body was bare against the cold, feeling the shame and embarrassment grow red on his face._

_ "Harry." Draco's voice, quiet and snake-like, echoed through the cave. He was behind him again, pushing his head down against his chest. "__**Harry.**__" He growled, licking the shell of his ear before sucking on his neck, teeth pinching his skin sharply. _

_ He was in front of him now, fingernails digging painfully into his arms as his tongue circled his nipple. Draco attacked his lips, pressing his bare chest against Harry's. Harry rubbed his hard cock against Draco's hip forcefully. Draco pulled his lips away, smirk painting his features as he violently spread Harry's legs apart and took his cock into his mouth. Harry gasped as Draco licked up his length, toying with him viciously. _

"_DRACO!" Harry shouted as Draco bit painfully down onto his head. Draco popped off his dick and stood, waving goodbye he marched out the dungeon. Harry called after him, cock throbbing painfully. "__**DRACO!-"**_

* * *

"Mate, WAKE UP!" Ron yelled, and Harry's eyes popped open. He was soaked in his sweat, hard in his pajama pant. His breathing began to slow. "Are you okay? Was it…. Was it- _You Know Who_?" Ron asked at the foot of his bed.

"I-I'm fine." Harry lied. "Sorry I woke you." Ron nodded in response, and went back to his bed, when Ron was asleep again Harry disappeared into the bathroom and changed, and jerking himself off quietly with the water running in the sink to hide a moan that escaped his lips as he thought of Draco as he came.

What was wrong with him? He _hated_-no-_detested_- no, _despised _that horrible excuse for a human.

"I just spent too much time with him today." He thought quietly to himself. "Made my brain all wonky…" Harry climbed into bed and fell into dreamless sleep.

Harry didn't go to the hospital wing that day. He went through classes numbly that day; everyone giving him strange looks as he passed emptily through the halls. Hermione echoed in his ear, nagging him with sympathetic "Are you okay's?"

The next day Harry did go to the hospital wing… And he did the next, and the next.

"He'll be awake tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey informed him when he entered the oak doors. "And back in classes the day after."

"That's…. good." Harry replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Right, well, you know where he is." He nodded in response and sat in his normal chair. He fidgeted with his tie as watched Draco breath evenly. His hand slipped from his chest and onto the bed, fingertips brushing Harry's. Harry jerked his hand back at the contact, and shrank in his seat. When he noticed Draco was still passed out, he tentatively took Draco's hand. He felt his cold, limp hand in his and watch the Slytherin's closed eyes.

Draco shifted and Harry jumped back from the bed. Draco's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Harry's breath caught in his throat. He was frozen to the floor.

Draco sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes against the back of his hand.

"Where's that damn nurse- she has not been taking proper care of me. Leaving the windows open!" Draco scoffed. "My father _will_ hear of this." He rambled to himself. He stretched his arms, yawning, and cracked his left eye open to see…

"Potter?" He spat, lowering his arms. "What in the name of my _personal _sanity are you doing here?"

* * *

Hey everybody! If you guys have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! Please review and alert us! :)

Love y'all!


End file.
